1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling a vibration of a driving motor within a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology of variably setting a gain of a vibration reduction torque used to reduce a vibration of a driving motor generated from a vehicle which is being driven by a motor.
2. Background Art
In vehicles which drive wheels using a motor, such as hybrid electric vehicles, electric vehicles, and fuel cell vehicles, vibration occurs due to the driving motor. Such vehicles generally include vibration reduction (anti-jerk) logic to reduce the vibration. It should be understood that vibration reduction logic means logic which applies a positive torque or a negative torque to vibration components of the driving motor, based on a currently generated torque to reduce the vibration.
The typical vibration reduction apparatus for a driving motor within a vehicle determines the vibration reduction torque by multiplying the vibration components of the motor by a gain which does not consider a driving state of the vehicle (such a driving state may include, but is not limited to: tip-in, tip-out, creep, braking, or the like). Therefore, the typical vibration reduction apparatus may suffer from a disadvantage, in that vibration reduction performance may be degraded and the vibration reduction torque may be applied to an unnecessary component. Consequently, the typical vibration reduction apparatus for a driving motor within a vehicle has a problem in that gains independent of a torque variation and an RPM (i.e., revolutions per minute) of the motor are used in vibration reduction calculations without considering a change in the gain for calculating an optimal vibration reduction torque, depending on the torque variation of the motor and the revolution per minute (RPM) of the motor, and therefore the vibration reduction performance may be degraded or at least not substantially improved. Further, a typical vibration reduction apparatus for a driving motor within a vehicle has a problem in that the gains corresponding to the vibration components of the motor are used in vibration reduction calculations without considering the fact that a specific RPM area of the driving motor causes resonance with a transfer system of the vehicle and thus the vibration reduction torque may cause or contribute to the vibration.